


心动好时节

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Jealousy, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violins, aww yeahhhh, that blessed tag mwahahaha, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 一个Brett想出了绝对万无一失的计划、而Eddy则过分投入这个“假装男友”游戏到有点怪怪的程度的故事。这两位为了骗过所有人，一起导演了一节演技界的大师课。（然而，所有人都知道啦）又名：没人说要看的圣诞节假装男友AU——这剧情就是搞得作者无法自拔，非写出来不可。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 48





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['tis the season (to love you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740989) by [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian). 



> 译注：本AU有些私设跟现实有出入，比如稍微提前了一些两人相遇的时间，文中的奶奶也纯属虚构。但仍然不失为我个人最喜欢的本圈同人之一，希望大家也会喜欢～

“所以你要来跟我一起过圣诞吗，小杨？”

“是，阿嬷。爸爸妈妈跟我说过了。虽然他们大概是希望我别碍着他们回台湾吧。”

“啧啧，怎么能这么说呢。是我跟他们说我有点寂寞啦，所以他们才让你过来的。不过你确定要把假期拿来陪我这多事的老太婆吗？不想跟你的朋友一起过？”

“啥——当然愿意啦，奶奶。我反正又没什么朋友，你晓得我成天跟这儿呆着也就是在练琴而已。”

“小杨，犯不着跟奶奶说瞎话。我知道你在那边野得很——我学会怎么用脸书之后可见过不少照片喔。”

“……回头记得提醒我去跟那个教会你的人好好聊一聊。”

“呵呵。啊，不过，Edward，就是小陈……你们俩不还是朋友吗？”

“呃？等下—— _哦_ ，你是说Eddy？”

“ _哎呀_ ——对喽，就那个小伙子。我老是忘了他那个小名。”

“嗯，对、我们俩肯定还是朋友。”

“好好好。要是这么个好孩子离开了你身边，我可是很不乐意的呀，你说呢？”

“……是，那当然，奶奶。呃，你需要我带点什么来给你——”

“你的老奶奶如果见到你不是一个人来的话会非常高兴喔。”

“……哈？”

“把你对象也带过来嘛——现在你们年轻人是不是都这么叫自己爱人来着？”

“ _奶奶！_ ”

“哎哟，要是冒犯到你脆弱的小感情那可就对不起啦，孩子。我就是希望能在过节的时候看到你特别的那一位嘛。”

“但是我并没有——”

“别蒙我啊，小杨。我知道小陈就是那个跟你在一起已经很久的人啦。我只是想再亲眼见见你们俩。”

“等等，我们俩并不是——”

“我就想着你能把你那位好男朋友带着一块儿来见我，老太太也就这点愿望啦，你瞧瞧。指不定到时候我还能从家当里翻出那些个灰扑扑的乐谱手稿来送给我最喜欢的孙子呐。”

“……”

“而且指不定还能说动我一块附送那把斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴喔。”

“……行吧，奶奶，你赢了。我会带着……呃，我特别的那一位过来见你的。”

“啊，好极啦！我可真高兴。那就几天之后再见啦，小杨。”

“再见，阿嬷。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“…… _操_ 。”


	2. 第一章

事情是这样的，若是Brett Yang有什么旁人非知道不可的特质的话，那么首要第一条便是：他是个猛人，真的很猛那种。

“我奶奶以为我们俩在一起了，所以你圣诞节的时候能不能假装成我男朋友跟我一起去见她？”

旁人非知道不可的Brett Yang特质第二条：他要是有什么想要的东西，那是能为之豁出去的。比方说现在他脑内就在编织一个详尽的计划——而倘若他想要开始执行这个计划的话，只需去劝服刚才提问的对象就行了：此人这会儿正盯着他看，那眼神仿佛看到的不是他而是刚从坟里起尸了的贝多芬。 _讲真_ ，以他眼下所处的情况来看，拿这种眼神来盯他可不太应该。

过了好几秒钟，Eddy总算从懵圈中回过神来，低头看着手里的马克杯，好像里面装着全宇宙的奥秘似的，随即再次抬起眼睛来看向Brett：“你再说一遍？”

Brett给自己倒了一杯咖啡，然后滑坐进Eddy对面的椅子里，没有浪费一点时间便直接开始了已经打好腹稿的劝诱演说：“我知道你爸妈不在家，姐姐在鹿特丹准备她重要的音乐会，而你除了呆在 _这里_ 过节以外也没有别的地方好去，所以我决定救你一把，给你指引一条逃出这鬼地方的生路。”

“嘿，我拒绝，”Eddy不屑一顾地冲他挥了挥手，“我呆在这儿就挺好的，而且一个人独占了整间屋子，说不定这是我总算能躲个清净的机会呢。”他坏笑起来，哎哟，这话里拿Brett喜欢在奇怪的钟点练琴的喜好戳心窝子的意思可真讨厌。不过，鉴于他俩打从Eddy刚进大学就开始住在同一屋檐下，那证明不管是出于什么缘故，在 _某些方面_ ，Brett肯定还是有些优点的——如果真的感到不快的话，Eddy并不会羞于开口。

“你是在跟我说你真的打算整个圣诞都跟——天杀的那谁—— _Remy_ ，一起喝到神智不清？”Brett稍微脑补了一下那个在音乐学院里到处跟着他们打转的小提琴专业大二怪胎就直哆嗦，“你不至于那么惨的，哥们。”

“我可没说我要 _那样_ ，”Eddy看起来还想说点啥，不过还是停在了这里，“等等，等等，让我捋捋——他妈的，从头捋捋。你一开始说的啥来着？”

“我 _说的是_ ：你圣诞节的时候能不能假装成我男朋友？”Brett把胳膊交叠在胸前，故意忽略了Eddy脸上装糊涂、就指望他能多解释两句的表情，“我爸妈让我假期去跟奶奶过，但我奶奶脑补了我们俩偷偷摸摸在一起了还是怎么的，所以——哎，你还记得她吧？”

“你说Helen奶奶？”这问话的语气里满是怀念，喔，Brett想起来小时候Eddy曾经和她老人家颇为亲近来着，“就你那位怪得荒诞又富得荒唐的奶奶？”

“就她。”Brett哼道。Eddy的形容可能该要冒犯到他的，但说得又没什么不对，不过他也不会把这话拿去宣扬给所有人听就是了。奶奶从她漫长而辉煌的乐团资料管理生涯中退下来之后一个人呆着是有原因的——而且不仅仅只是因为她厌倦了彬彬有礼的陪伴。

“嗯，我怎么忘得了嘛？你那点怪胎劲儿肯定得有个遗传的 _源头_ 不是？”

“去你的。不过，哎，拜托啦？她以为我们俩在一起了，所以她想让你跟我一块儿去。”Brett停了一下想了想， _嗨，管它呢_ ，便又开口道：“她大概还拿‘送我一些马勒、贝多芬、巴赫或者随便你能想到的谁的手稿’这种承诺吊足了我的胃口。”这会儿能证明他奶奶的名声的便是Eddy没有立即打算回嘴争论这一声明的真实性，而只是睁大了眼睛望着他。

“真的，哥们。那可是作曲家本人亲手写下的乐谱。还记得我们俩以前看见她墙上挂着的贝多芬弦乐四重奏谱么？那可是真货。她知道她手里有什么筹码，所以才能逼着我要我带你过去。”

说老实话，Brett能明白为什么Helen Lee Yang女士会以为Eddy是他的男朋友。他们俩打小就是朋友，在数学辅导班上偶然初会时建立的认知，又在第二天在青少年交响乐团里的再次相遇延续了下去。剩下的，如他们自己所说，都是老掉牙的故事了：他们从那时候开始就是分不开的两个人。谁也没有像Eddy那样待在Brett身边过—— _那是_ _Brett_ _身边唯一一个能应付他胡闹的家伙_ ——如同三年前他们的某位朋友颇为“善良”地指出的那样。

而这一切当中只有一个问题：Brett从来没有对Eddy有过挚交好友之外的感情，从来没有。这么些年来两人已经习惯了的这种搭档关系应该是再明显不过的证据了，真的。

所以，在这个当口，面对Eddy的懵圈，他只觉得好笑——Eddy消化他这番油嘴滑舌时，眉毛都快扬到发际线里去了：“她到底为啥要跟你提这个啊？这简直是我 _这辈子_ 听过的最古典乐呆子风格的要挟了。”

“嗨，老兄，奶奶可懂得要怎么拿到自己想要的东西了，”Brett耸肩，“当然啦，拿到谱子我们俩共享。你只需要假装成我男朋友，并且在我去见她的时候跟我一起去就是了。而且，是啦，我也知道 _‘_ 你能不能假装成我男朋友 _’_ 这话听着不像能有什么好结果——”

Eddy嗤之以鼻，伸手给自己拿了杯水：“那你他妈为啥还要跟我提这种要求？”

“我没得选呀，兄弟，人之将死，其哭也哀。”他朝着Eddy的方向紧紧合起双掌，“拜托你在圣诞节的时候假装成我男朋友好不好？”他顿了顿，又加了一句：“会很好玩的？”

Eddy嘴里没绷住的笑声四散开来，在厨房四周墙砖上碰撞着、反射着。“傻子，这事 _可能_ 是会好玩，但我觉得我并没准备好去撒这么大一个谎。”他带着纯粹好奇的神色瞥了了Brett一眼：“我是说，我不知道你怎么想的，但我觉得我们的各路亲朋好友肯定没那么傻。所有人都知道我们俩是什么时候认识的，是怎么认识的，”听Eddy以一种陈述事实的方式说这话感觉有点奇怪，不过话倒是没错：他俩总是在大家感叹他俩有多亲密的时候把陈年旧事拿出来解释一番——“到底要他妈怎么说服人家我们花了将近十年的时间才在一起？”

有时候呢，最简单的答案就是最好的答案。Brett摊开双手，笑得一脸得意：“ _互相暗恋_ 啊。”

Eddy两手啪地捂住了脸，从手掌心磨出了一声过分夸张的呻吟：“你逗我呢吧。”

“没有，我说 _真的_ 。”他的话音被思绪打断了一会儿，随后又朝着空中一挥手：“总而言之，人家怎么想的并不重要——就一个星期，在他妈根本没谁在的荒郊野外，在那之后我们就能说我们因为 _难以调和的矛盾_ 分手了。”Eddy听得龇牙咧嘴，但Brett耸耸肩继续说了下去：“不需要弄得人尽皆知的，不过如果你真的想让我奶奶相信的话，你也可以在大庭广众之下伤我心一次。或者反过来可能更好，这样她就会觉得我才是这件事当中的坏人角色。”

“哥们哎。”Eddy一字一顿地说，每个音节里都是难以置信——讲真，Brett不知道他为什么在这件事上这么踌躇不前。他们不是很信任彼此的吗？只要是假的，装出一副腻腻歪歪的样子应该不是什么难事呀。过了许久，靠着厨房桌、手里晃着那只半空的玻璃杯里的水的Eddy才重新开口——老天啊，Brett真是怕死这种等待的考验了——还好Eddy确实重新发了话：“你晓得你奶奶说不定只是在跟你开玩笑吧？”

“是啦，说不定，但是， _操_ ，我真的好想要那些手稿啊。”好吧，所以Brett才没跟他说筹码里还有一把斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴呢，不过这样看来——嗯。这不是什么Eddy需要知道的事情，至少现在不需要。“所以？你怎么想？”

Eddy怔怔地望了他一会儿，然后目光中有什么东西松动了，就像是一束光芒从黑暗中冲破而出——他放松了身体，往外伸了伸腿，紧绷的肩膀垮了下来，在那一刻，Brett知道自己已经赢了。“这可不是什么好主意。”在一阵沉默之后，Eddy总算开口对他这么说道，边说边在空气中以一种严苛的态度晃着一只手指。

“哎呀，没问题的。”他们肯定会 _没问题的_ ，至少他可以向Eddy保证这一点，“而且我知道你跟我一样想要那些手稿。”

“我们怎么就长成了这种古典乐呆子呢。”Eddy抱怨着，不过随之笑了起来，所以Brett没怎么担心。即便担心过，他也觉得一旦这个主意在Eddy的大脑袋里扎了根之后，后者说不定还要为之精心准备一番呢。

“很高兴能跟您合作。”Brett大声宣布，嘴角边的纹路里深深地刻上了一个商业微笑。哎哟，这肯定会 _很好玩_ 的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个译者的感想：  
> “到底要他妈怎么说服人家我们花了将近十年的时间才在一起？”  
> “互相暗恋啊。”  
> 杨博尧，你Flag大概有悉尼歌剧院那么高了。（冷漠.jpg


	3. 第二章

事情是这样的，若是Eddy Chen有什么旁人非知道不可的特质的话，那么首要第一条便是：他是个好人，好到可能不太健康的程度——如果他有替自己着想的话。

“Brett要我圣诞节的时候假扮成他男朋友我答应了。”他机关枪似地冲着电话一口气说道。嗯，他大抵是活该承受电话另一端对这番突如其来的爆炸式宣言的反应——震惊到沉默。

旁人非知道不可的Eddy Chen特质第二条：他大概似乎好像是有点点爱上了他最好的朋友——已经有些年头了——算起来甚至可能已经过了十年。至少他够爷们儿敢对自己承认这件事——在自己脑内最深处、Brett永远发现不了的地方承认。

“你答应了 _啥_ ？”一声尖叫猛地从电话那头传来。说真的，鉴于他姐姐就算在世界的另一端都能吼死他，这音量只能算是通常水平。

“我知道，我知道，”他无精打采地对她说，语气仿佛被拖起来再次被赶进战壕的兵，“我就是个傻子。”

就算被人说他戏多吧，但Eddy已经准备踏出个人感情的自我保护圈把自己扔下悬崖了——他真的是自掘坟墓，接受了Brett的请求，准备执行他俩共同角色扮演的大计划，而此时他除了姐姐Belle以外便再无他人可以倾诉。他会把整件事告诉她，一方面是因为最后她不管怎么着都会知道的，而另一方面则是因为如果他再不跟谁聊聊的话，他可能都要爆炸了。

“嘿，小弟，我希望我能不要这么说，但那就是在扯谎了，”Belle的回应听着很像是在爆笑和脚趾抠地之间挣扎，而Eddy确定自己并不会对此心怀感激，“你好歹努力抗争了一下没有？”

“我当然有啦。”他嗤之以鼻，但这话他自己听着都很无力。无论如何，Belle是知道他的感情的，所以——该换个话题了。“我是说，这说不定会很好玩的？Helen奶奶可能会送给我们一些原版的手稿，而且Brett说不会有人知道的，所以我们没必要在大庭广众下演那么多戏。我们会好好的啦。” _就像我们一直以来那样好好的_ 。

电话那头安静了一会儿。“你以为这样做也不会在你们俩之间引起任何改变，这真让人难过。”他姐姐叹了口气——好吧好吧， _可能_ 还是会引起一些变化的，但应该脱不出Eddy迄今为止曾面对过的任何状况。“不过，不管了——他说‘不会有人知道’是什么意思？”

“就这个意思，没有人会知道我们俩在假装。”不知怎么地，这一事实中的某些部分在他心中激起了一片难以言说的失望，他把这感觉硬压了下去，继续说道：“Helen奶奶住在拉梅拉，那地方我记得才百来号人，整个镇子就是维多利亚州荒野里的一座孤岛，所以我猜应该除了Helen奶奶以外我们用不着告诉任何人我们，呃， _在一起_ 了。”

“你听着好像不太赞成这么做。”Belle说，语气即使对于她而言也有些太得意了。

“嗨，我赞不赞成都无所谓了。”Eddy抬眼看着天花板，微微向后仰起头来琢磨着接下来要怎么说，“我已经答应了要参与这个计划，所以现在没有退路了。我可能是有点傻，但这事儿我能搞定的。”

“你说能就能吧，小弟。”她的语气并不像完全被说服了的样子：“不过你 _总得_ 找个机会向他坦白的，你意识到了吗？”Eddy深深吐息，仿佛一只穿孔的气球慢吞吞地漏了气。“Eddy，你都暗恋他好些年了。”Belle对他说——这句话把他带回了Brett因为要同他编造一切从何开始而说出了同一个词的那个瞬间， _暗恋_ ——多简单的一个词啊，却承载了那么多的重量。“你必须告诉他你爱他。还有什么机会、什么场合比这一次更合适？”

他吞下了突然涌上喉间的哽咽。“不行，告诉他也没有意义。他不会——他永远都不会用我所希望那种方式看待我的。”

“但要是万一他 _会_ 呢？”Eddy没有回答这句问话，他 _答不出来_ 。Belle若有所思地哼了一声，在继续说下去之前似乎花了点时间来整理思绪，“你永远不会知道事情会怎么发展，小弟。说不定事情就这么解决了。如果不试试看的话，你永远都不会知道。”

对于这一点他可拿不定主意，但Belle得不到他的保证，是绝不会让他挂电话的。“谢啦，姐。我会考虑考虑的。”

“行。好好照顾自己，Eddy，随时跟我通报一下进展——说不定还能帮我把脑子从这压力十足的演出里放松一下呢——你晓得跟De Vries大师一起合作能有多难，尤其是在这十二月的大雪天里跟他锁在一块儿的情况下。”

“没问题，老姐。”Eddy笑出声来。不管置身于世界何处，姐姐始终能让他绽放笑容，能有她在真的令他心怀感激。他尽可能多地跟她聊了聊眼下的情况，随后便挂上电话，再次面对空旷房间里的寂静。Brett不在家，这也是他起码能打这个电话的原因，但环境里明显少了一个人的动静此时却特别让人心烦意乱——不管曾对Brett在奇怪的钟点练琴抱怨过什么，他其实一直都很享受那聆听的过程，因为那意味着Brett就在不远处，触手可及。

虽然这话他永远都不会跟Brett说——那小子不会放过他的。

“所以我真的要这么做啦，哈。”Eddy自言自语着，在房间里踱来踱去。说老实话，他是 _可以_ 直接叫停这整件事的，不管之前跟Belle形容得有多么无可奈何。对这件事琢磨得越多，他越能意识到那些听起来超珍贵的手稿根本不值得自己捅一把自己情绪的马蜂窝。

但随即，他的目光扫到床头柜上的相框，里面是他和Brett的照片——勾肩搭背的两个男孩儿，脸上都带着灿烂的笑容——他只觉得胸口作痛。Brett什么都肯为他做，他知道的。如果现在Brett处在他的位置，他这位挚友应该已经打包好行李了——Eddy心知肚明——会毫无畏惧、勇往直前，直面这计划中的混乱骗局有可能会为他们的前路设置的一切挑战。

Brett一直都是他们俩之间更勇敢的那一个。

Eddy直起肩膀，一面下定决心一面对自己点了点头：他可以的，为了Brett，他能演好这出戏。为了Brett，什么都可以。

（他只希望自己不要太痛——在这一切不得不结束的时候。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddy啊～～～（眼泪汪汪的译者


End file.
